


The Strength of Love

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Things play out differently, and three comrades are forced to flee from the battlefield, promising the others that they would come back for them.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Series: Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216592
Kudos: 6





	The Strength of Love

"We need to hide." Colt says

However, just as he is about to lead the two of them to safety, Gabi grasps his sleeve.

"Wait, Colt." she says "I have a better idea..."

And then before they could stop her, she darted out and stood in front of the approaching family.

"Mia." Mr. Braus says

"The war is going on, and Ben...has been poisoned." Gabi says "We need to keep away from the battlefield, otherwise, Ben will..."

"Leave that to us." Mr. Braus says "We are just heading back to our village. You can come with us."

And so it was settled. While Colt had some misgivings, Gabi managed to convince them that entrusting Falco's well-being to Brauses was the best thing to do at the current moment.

"I am sorry, Pieck." Gabi whispers "I am sorry, Reiner and Galliard. We'll come back to help you out as soon as Falco is safe."

"That's a promise." Colt whispers


End file.
